A dinner work date
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica needs a date for a work thing. She only needs someone for one night. Does she end up falling in love with him?
1. meeting Chandler

**In this story Monica and Chandler don't know each other. Please review!**

Monica's mom came over to babysit while Monica had a meeting at work. At the meeting she found out she had to attend a dinner with everyone she works with.

"I know just the man to get you a date with." Judy said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Mom I don't need a date."

"Sure you do mom." Monica's nine year old daughter Sadie said.

"See Sadie agrees with me." Judy said.

"Mom I have to agree too." Monica's eleven year old son Dylan said.

Monica put her coat in the coat closet. "I don't need a date. No more talking about it. You two go to bed." She said. She kissed them good night and they went to their rooms. Then Judy left.

The next night on the way home from work, Monica was having car trouble so she pulled over and called her house. Her mom answered.

"Hey mom I'm having a little car trouble but I'll be home soon." Monica said.

"Ok honey be careful." Judy said. Then they hung up.

Monica waited in her car for a tow truck to come. It was cold and windy. When she saw the tow truck pull over to the side of the road she got out. She thought this guy was very handsome and she didn't see a wedding ring on his finger.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She looked upset.

"Yeah, I have this work thing coming up. My mom and kids are pressuring me into getting a date." She said.

He smiled. "Do you still need that date?"

She was a little confused. Was he asking her out? "Uh yeah actually. I do."

"Well when is this dinner?" He asked as he finished hooking her car up to his truck.

"This Friday night." She said. Today was Monday.

He nodded and thought about if he had any plans for that evening. "I could go with you."

She smiled. "Ok it would sure get my family off my back."

He laughed a little. "My name is Chandler."

She shook his hand and when she did she felt shivers down her spine. "Nice to meet you. I'm Monica."

On the way back to her house, they talked. Once he got her car unhooked she gave him her number. She felt like a girl in high school. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?" Judy asked when Monica walked in the front door.

"Well I got a date for my work dinner." She said happily.

"Oh who?" They asked at the same time.

"The guy from the tow truck company." Monica said. "He's very handsome." She smiled thinking of him.

"Well that's good dear. What's his name?" Judy asked.

"Chandler." Monica smiled again at the mention of his name.

"Can we meet him before you go out?" Dylan asked.

"There is no need to meet Chandler. We are going out one time and that's it." Monica said.

"Please.." Sadie started to say.

"That's enough." Monica said.

"Well I better get going." Judy said. She kissed everyone and left.

Once Sadie and Dylan were in bed, Monica went to bed as well. She laid there and thought of Chandler. She couldn't wait until Friday.


	2. stood up

**Thank you for reviewing..**

On Thursday Chandler called Monica.

"Hi this is Chandler." He said hoping she would remember.

She smiled. "Hello."

"I was wondering what time to come get you tomorrow night." He said.

"Can you be here at 7?" She asked.

"Yes. So I'll see you then." He said.

They said their good bye's and hung up the phone.

"You really like him don't you mom?" Sadie asked as she watched Monica make dinner.

"I really don't know him." Monica said.

Sadie smiled. "I can tell by the way you smile when you talk to him on the phone and when you talk about him."

"Can you go get your brother for dinner?" Monica asked.

"Mom you're ignoring my question." Sadie said.

"I don't like him. I barely know him. He seems nice though. Now please go get your brother." Monica said. The truth was she didn't know why but she liked Chandler very much.

Sadie knew her mom wasn't going to admit it so she did as she was told.

On Friday Monica got ready.

"Mom you look so pretty Sadie said. Monica wore a strapless red dress that came just above her knee's with black high heel's.

"Yeah mom you look great." Dylan said.

Monica smiled. She was glad she had her kids were on her side. "Thank you."

A car pulled up and Monica looked out the blinds. "Ok kids bye. You're grandma's here."

"Bye mom." They both said. They kissed her good bye and left.

On the way to Monica's Chandler decided to get Monica some flowers. He got in line and paid for them. When he got out four guys came out of no where and mugged him.

"Give me your money punk." One guy said.

They ripped Chandler's clothes and stole his wallet. They also smashed the flowers he just bought into the concrete.

A woman saw him laying there and called 911.

Monica waited and waited for Chandler. "He stood me up." She whispered to herself. She called her job and said she was sick. She went upstairs and changed into pajamas. She tried calling him and there was no answer. She couldn't believe he hurt her like that.

As of right now she didn't care if she would ever see him again.


	3. forgive me

**Thank you for reviewing…**

The following morning, Chandler arrived back at his apartment. He wasn't hurt badly just a few bruises. Luckily the flower shop had camera's outside. So they were able to catch the guys before they got to far and Chandler got his wallet back.. He felt bad about Monica. He was really looking forward to that date with her. He thought he would go over to her house rather then calling, so he could tell her what happened in person.

Monica was getting ready to leave for work. "Thank you Rach for babysitting today."

"It's no problem and try not to think about Chandler." She said, knowing how upset her friend was.

"I'm fine." Monica said. She wasn't but she would be.

Sadie and Dylan gave her a hug. "Mom I love you and any man would be stupid to stand you up." Sadie said.

Monica kissed her cheek and smiled. "Thank you honey."

"Want me to yell at him for you?" Dylan asked.

Monica laughed and kissed his head. "No. You guys be good for aunt Rachel and I will be home later."

They agreed and she left.

About an hour later, Chandler arrived at Monica's. He was surprised he remembered where she lived.

A strange woman answered the door when he knocked. "Hello, I'm looking for Monica." He said.

Rachel was leaning against the door way. "She's at work. Can I take a message."

Chandler sighed. He hoped she was going to be there. "Where does she work? I really need to talk to her."

Rachel frowned. Why was this strange man asking where Monica worked? "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Chandler." He said.

"You know you have some nerve showing up here. You really upset Monica. She cried for a while last night and in face she's still upset." Rachel said.

She went to close the door but Chandler stopped her. "Look I didn't stand her up. I was mugged when I was going to buy her flowers." He raised his shirt up to reveal some bruises.

Rachel gasped. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

Chandler nodded. "Yes I didn't mean to upset her. Please just tell me where she works. I want to tell her what happened."

"Ok I will tell you." She felt bad for him. Monica would feel better if she knew what happened. She gave him the address of the law firm she worked at. She was a lawyers secretary.

"Thank you so much." He ran back to his car and hurried over there. When he got there he walked up shyly to her. She was sitting outside, getting off the phone. She was probably on a break.

Monica frowned when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

He took a deep breath. "I need to explain what happened."

She just looked at him upset. "I'm listening."

He knew she was mad but she was cute when she was mad. "Last night, I stopped by a flower shop by my apartment. I wanted to bring you flowers. When I came out, four men came out of no where and mugged me. They took my wallet and ripped my clothes." He showed her the bruises. "I didn't do this to hurt you. I really wanted to go on this date with you. I'm sorry."

Monica suddenly felt bad for him. "Are you ok?'

He smiled. He was relieved that Monica didn't seem mad anymore. "Yes. I feel awful. Could I have a second chance?"

Monica smiled and nodded her head. "Yes you can." She liked Chandler. She was glad he didn't stand her up.

"Great. Can I pick you up tonight at six?" He asked.

She couldn't stop looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I'll see you tonight."

They looked at each other and smiled before walking there separate ways.


	4. Chinese food

**We have a hurricane coming this weekend. Friday or Saturday I think. I hope I don't loose power so I can still update this story.**

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Monica got ready once again to go out with Chandler. Rachel had the kids. Rachel had a ten year old daughter and a thirteen year old son, so Monica's kids loved going over there and Rachel's kids loved coming over to Monica's.

After changing her outfit over and over, Monica found one she loved. She wore a white dress that came just above her knees and it showed off her curves. Just as she finished, she heard her door bell ring. She quickly went to answer it.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica. She looked beautiful to him. He was trying to figure out the words to say. "Wow you look beautiful." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome. Are you ready to go."

"Oh wait. These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

She smelled them. "Thank you. I'll go put these in water real quick. You can come in."

He stepped in while she went into the kitchen. She came back out a couple minutes later. "Ok, now I'm ready."

He took her hand in his and they left in his black convertible. "Do you like Chinese?"

She nodded. "I love it actually."

He took her to his favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Do you have kids?" Monica asked as they ate.

"No." He said.

She could hear a hint of sadness in his voice when he answered that. She didn't want to ask him. When he was ready to tell her, he would.

"Tell me about your kids." He said.

She loved talking about her kids. "Ok, I have a son named Dylan. He's eleven. He's really into sports. He has been playing baseball since he was four. Then my daughter Sadie is nine and mature for her age."

He smiled. "They sound great."

She smiled and nodded. "They are."

They talked about anything and everything. They had a great time and both didn't want the night to end.

He took her home and walked her to the door.

"I'll call you." He said as he hugged her.

She melted into his arms. "Ok."

After she went in, he left.

The following day, Rachel brought the kids back. "How was your date?" Rachel asked.

"It was great." Monica said.

Rachel smiled. "Will there be a second date?"

Monica couldn't help but smile. "I think so."

Joey came over to Chandler's. "Hey man, how was your date last night?"

Chandler got a beer out for him and Joey. "Great."

"Are you going to go out with her again?" Joey asked.

Chandler smiled thinking about her. "Oh yes."


	5. meeting kids

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**The hurricane is just going to be a tropical storm now. **

Chandler and Monica have been dating for three months now.

"I want you to meet my kids." Monica said while they were getting ice cream one day.

Chandler smiled. "You do?"

She nodded and he kissed her head.

"I need to be honest with you about something first." He said.

She swallowed hard. She was nervous. "Ok." She said.

"Remember when you asked if I had kids and I said no?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes." Great he is already lieing to me she thought.

"Well it's true but I was engaged to a woman named Laura last year. She got pregnant. We were both so happy. When she was three months pregnant, she lost it. We couldn't get along after that and broke off our engagement."

She rubbed his hand. "I'm sorry honey."

He kissed her hand. "And I love you. You're the first one I have loved since Laura."

Monica wanted to cry. That made her so happy. "I love you too."

Later that day, Monica was making dinner. She invited Chandler over.

"I can't wait to meet Chandler." Sadie said.

"I want you two to be on your best behavior." Monica said.

"Ok,:" They both said.

Chandler knocked and Monica opened the door. "Hey honey."

He grabbed her waist and kissed her. "Hey babe."

While Monica cooked, Chandler sat with the kids.

"So who is your favorite sports team?" Chandler asked Dylan.

"The mets." Dylan said.

Chandler high fived him. "Mine too. Would you like to go to a game sometime?"

Dylan smiled. "Really?"

Chandler nodded. "Of course."

"Mom isn't that cool?" Dylan asked.

Monica smiled. "That's great."

"What's your favorite thing to do Sadie?" Chandler asked.

"I love going to Carney island" She said.

"Ok we can go there." Chandler said.

Sadie smiled. "Thank you."

Later that night Monica and Chandler were talking.

"You're so good with them."

He smiled. "They're great."

"Do you want to stay over."

He started kissing her. "Oh yes."


	6. a day out with Dylan and sadie

**Thank you for reviewing..**

The following morning Monica was so happy to wake up in Chandler's arms.

"Good morning." Chandler said against the skin of her cheek,

She smiled. "Good morning. Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you." She paused before going on. "Sadie and Dylan's dad left when Sadie was three days old. He said he fell in love with someone else."

Chandler frowned. How could anyone leave such a beautiful woman and those two great kids? "I wouldn't do that." He said quietly.

She rubbed his arm. "I know."

On Saturday Chandler knocked on Monica's door. He was taking Dylan to a Mets game.

"Hey." She said and kissed him. "Come on Dylan, Chandler is here." She called.

Dylan came running down the stairs. He had never been to a game before. Monica kissed the top of his head. "Be good."

"I will." Dylan said.

"I love you guys." She said as they were walking away.

"We love you too." They both called out. They got into Chandler's convertible and left.

Chandler was able to get them good seats at the game. They were on the third row. They got drinks and nachos.

"This is awesome Chandler thank you." Dylan said.

Chandler smiled. "You're welcome."

They both stood up and shouted when the Mets won the game. After 5 minutes of driving home, Dylan was fast asleep. When they got home, Chandler picked Dylan up and went up to the door. He rang the door bell.

Monica smiled when she opened the door and saw her boyfriend and sleeping son.

"Do you want him in bed?" He asked quietly.

She nodded so Chandler put him in bed.

"Did you have fun?" She asked when Chandler came down the stairs.

"Yes." He said and kissed her. "I'll be here tomorrow for Sadie."

"You don't have to this." She said with her arms still around him.

He frowned. "Do what?"

"Do stuff with them. I love you and so do they." She said.

He was playing with her hair. "I know but I want to. Is it ok that I do?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Ok." He patted her butt. "I'll be back in the morning."

In the morning Chandler came back over.

"Well don't you look cute in your bathrobe." He said checking her out.

She kissed him. "I just got out of the shower."

"Any chance you can wear that tonight?" He asked in between kisses.

She laughed. "I sure can."

Sadie came into the room. "Ok I'm ready."

They said their good byes and left to Carney island. Chandler had never been there.

They got there and it was a place with a bunch of games like the fair.

"Ok what do you want to do first?" Chandler asked.

"That." Sadie said pointing to a mini roller coaster.

"Ok." He said and they went on it.

As the day went on, they did everything.

"Thank you for everything Chandler." Sadie said for about the one hundredth time that day.

He helped her put all her stuffed animals she got in the car. "You're welcome sweetheart."

When they got home, Sadie told Monica all about her day and put her stuffed animals in her room.

"Both your kids told me thank you at least a hundred times, They're great." He said

She cuddled up to him on the couch. "I'm glad they were good."

He rubbed her side. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Dylan and Sadie were watching from the stairs.

"I hope he gets to be our dad." Sadie said.

"Me too." Dylan told her.

Monica heard it and hoped it wouldn't freak Chandler out. They had only been dating three months.

Chandler heard it as well. It made him smile.


	7. dinner and a movie

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Monica and Chandler have been dating now for 6 months..**

Chandler was at his place having a beer with Joey and watching T.V.

"How are things with you and Monica?" Joey asked.

Chandler sat his beer on the table. "Great actually. I think I want to ask her to live with me."

"Here? Dude this place isn't big enough for four people." Joey reminded him.

Chandler laughed. "No Joe. In her house. She has a nice house. It's five bedrooms."

Joey's eyes got big. "Wow that's awesome." Joey looked at his watch. "I'm going to head home."

Chandler got up to walk him out. "Ok see you later man."

Chandler spent the following day thinking of a way to ask Monica to marry him. Tonight they were going out to dinner with the kids and then back to her place. He figured he would ask once the kids were in bed.

That evening Chandler went to pick them up. Monica was in the living room putting her ear rings in. "You look nice Dylan." She said.

"Chandler said the ladies like clothes like this." He said. He was wearing nice blue jeans and a yellow collared shirt with his new white tennis shoes.

Monica smiled. "Where is your sister?"

"She's coming." He said.

A couple minutes later Sadie came down in her summer dress and sparkly shoes.

"Do you guys like Chandler?" Monica asked. She didn't want to date anyone they didn't get along with.

"Oh yes." They both said smiling.

Before Monica could respond, Chandler came.

"Hey baby." He said as Sadie and Dylan got in his car.

"Hey." She kissed him.

He opened her door for her then got in the drivers side.

They went out for pizza. It was the kid's request. After that they went to see a movie. Then they went home.

"Chandler do you want to play monopoly?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." He said.

Dylan got it and set it up. Sadie ended up beating everyone.

"Ok bed time." Monica said as they cleaned up the game.

"Thank you chandler." Sadie said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah thank you." Dylan said and hugged him.

Chandler smiled. He loved those kids. "Good night guys."

"Good night." They both said at the same time.

Chandler walked in the bathroom where Monica was taking her make up off and put his arms around her. "I love you." He said and kissed her shoulder.

She smiled. She loved being in his arms. She felt so safe. "I love you too."

They both got in bed and she laid her head on his chest.

"Mon I have been thinking about something." He said as he rubbed her back.

She lifted her head up so she could look at him. "And what's that?" She asked.

"I love being with you, Dylan and Sadie. The three of you are my whole world. I want us to live together." He said as he looked into her eyes.

A smile spread across her face. "I would love that."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Seconds later, the kiss became deeper as they celebrated where their relationship was going.


	8. Chandler moves in

**Thank you for reviewing..**

The following day, Chandler smiled when he woke up holding Monica. He couldn't believe he could finally do this every morning. He couldn't wait to begin moving his stuff in. He gently moved his arm from underneath her. She didn't even move. He kissed her forehead and stood up to get dressed. He quietly slipped out of the room and went downstairs.

"Good morning kids." He said when he saw them watching cartoons on the couch.

They looked back at him. "Good morning."

"I need to talk to you about something." He turned the T.V. down and sat on the coffee table across from them.

"Are you leaving our mom?" Dylan asked upset. He didn't want Chandler to upset his mom like his dad had.

Chandler smiled. "No. Would the two of you be ok with us all living together?" He asked.

Dylan and Sadie looked at each other then back at Chandler. "Like here?" Sadie asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yes, my apartment is to small for all of us."

"So you really love our mom?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." He smiled just thinking about her. "I love you guys too."

"I would love for you to live here." Sadie said.

Chandler hugged her as she got off the couch and he looked over at Dylan waiting for a response.

"I can't wait." Dylan smiled. He loved Chandler but he was worried about his mom getting hurt.

Chandler hugged Dylan. "Thank you guys."

"When are you moving in?" Sadie asked.

"Saturday." Chandler said.

Sadie counted on her hands how many days that was. "Wow two more days. Dylan are going to play outside since your up." They could play outside as long as Monica or Chandler were awake.

When they went outside, Monica came down the stairs smiling. "Thank you for asking my kids." She put her arms around him.

He put his hands on her lower back. "I'm glad they approve." He Kissed her nose. "I'm going to go pack, ok?"

"Wait." She held his face and kissed him romantically. "Ok you can go now."

He smiled and winked at her. "I'll see you later baby."

That Saturday, Chandler started moving his things in with the help of Ross and Joey. Then he and Monica unpacked it all.

When it was done, Monica started to make dinner when Chandler stopped her. "You cook all the time. Let me cook."

She looked at him surprised. "You know how to cook?"

He hit her butt with the spatula in his hand. "Sure do." Chandler cooked a fantastic meal.

That night, Chandler and Monica laid in bed. "I'm so happy I never have to go to bed with out you again."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


	9. cruise

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A year went by. Dylan turned 12 and Sadie turned 10. They were two years and week apart. Then two weeks after that was Monica's. Chandler took her out to dinner then to a hockey game. Then when they got back to her house, he asked her to marry him. He took Dylan and Sadie to pick out the ring.

After a year of planning, they were ready to get married. They got married at the beach. Then had a honey moon on a three day cruise. The kids stayed with her parents.

"I'm so happy to call you my new bride." He whispered against her skin as the lay in bed. It was the next morning after they got married.

She smiled. She loved hearing those words. "I love you so much."

"Not more then I love you. It's impossible." He said. He gently started kissing her neck. Then he moved her strap off her shoulder as he started kissing her there. Then he kissed her lips with soft kisses.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." She said.

They both just lay there looking into each other's eyes. Both of them not wanting to get up. They could just lay there all day.

Monica got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "To save water we can shower together."

She smiled. "Ok."

After they took a shower, they went to get breakfast. They had an amazing time on their cruise but were happy to get back to the kids after the three days were over.

A couple days after they got back, Chandler stayed with the kids while Monica had a meeting at work.

"Can I ask you something?" Dylan asked. They were watching a move together. He sat in the middle between Dylan and Sadie.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Can I call you dad?" Dylan asked.

Chandler smiled. That met so much to him. "Really?"

"Yes." Dylan said.

"Me too." Sadie said.

"I would love that." Chandler smiled.

That night when Monica came home, Chandler greeted her at the door. "Sadie and Dylan asked to call me dad. I said yes. I hope that's ok."

Monica rubbed his arms. "Of course it is."

A year went by. They couldn't be happier.

"Dylan is almost 13. Sadie is almost 11." Monica said not believing how much time has went by.

Chandler pulled her on his lap. "Is something bothering you?"

"I want another baby." She said.

"Monica I would love to have a baby with you." He said.

She could see the nervousness in his eyes. She stroked his cheek. "Everything will be fine if we have a baby." She remembered him telling her about his ex finance loosing their baby.

He gave her a small smile. "Lets do it. Lets have a baby."


	10. oh no

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler was at work one night when Sadie called him, they found out Monica was pregnant after three months of trying. Now she's eight months along. Chandler always keeps a close eye on her. He helps her around the house and when he's home he never lets her do anything.

"Hello." He said smiling. He just got off of work and was thinking Monica was craving something.

"Hi dad. You need to get home. Mom said her stomach really hurts and she feels sick." Sadie said worried.

"Oh gosh. Ok I'll be right there honey." He said. He hung up the phone and sped home. He hoped his wife and baby were going to be ok. Dylan was spending the night at a friend's house so it was just Sadie and Monica there.

Chandler rushed in the house when he got home. "Sadie, where is your mom?" He asked.

"She's in bed." Sadie said.

Chandler saw tears running down her face. He cupped her face in his hands. "Hey I'm not going to let anything bad happen ok?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Chandler kissed her head and ran up stairs. "Honey what happened?" He was squatting beside the bed and moving her hair back.

"I don't know. It just started hurting when I was putting the laundry away." She said.

He sighed and touched her stomach. "Honey you shouldn't be doing laundry. I'm going to take you to the hospital." He helped her up and helped her to the car. They dropped Sadie off at Ross and Rachel's down the street and then went to the hospital.

Chandler waited patiently as Monica went in for test. He was so nervous. He just wanted them to be ok. He was there when they did the ultrasound and the baby seemed ok. Kicking away. Chandler thought about when Monica first told him she was pregnant.

_**Sadie and Dylan were away at their friends house so Chandler thought he would make Monica a nice dinner at home. He thought it would be a nice surprise when she got home from work.**_

"_**Oh I almost forgot the wine." He said as they ate.**_

_**She stopped him from standing up. "I don't want any."**_

_**He frowned. "But it's your favorite."**_

_**She rubbed his hands. "Chandler we are going to have a baby."**_

Chandler smiled at that memory. He would never forget how happy he was. Then he thought about when he first felt their baby kick.

_**They were all on the couch talking. Chandler had his hand on her leg and she had her hand on top of his. **_

"_**Do you guys want a brother or a sister?" Monica asked. Tomorrow was their appointment to find out.**_

"_**I don't care either way." Dylan said. He just wanted the baby to be healthy. **_

"_**I want a sister." Sadie said.**_

_**Monica smiled. "Go get ready for bed you two."**_

_**Chandler smiled at Monica when they left. I can't wait to have this baby with you." He gently kissed her lips.**_

"_**Oh my gosh." She said.**_

_**He looked at her worried. "What?"**_

_**She put his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that."**_

_**He smiled. "Yes." He bent down and kissed her stomach where the baby was kicking.**_

Chandler's thoughts were interrupted when the Dr came out to talk to him.

"Mr. Bing?" She asked.

He stood up. "Is my wife and baby ok?" He asked.

"Your wife has preeclampsia sir. It's high blood pressure." She said.

"What do you have to do? Will it hurt the baby?" He had a million questions.

"Well your wife is going to be on bed rest. She needs to go to her Dr once a week to make sure everything is going well." She said.

Chandler let out a sigh of relief. "Ok thank you. I will make sure she stays in bed."

And Chandler did just that. He waited on her hand and foot for the following three weeks.

With one week to go Monica woke up with pain one night. After Monica knew for sure it was labor she woke Chandler up.

"Honey the baby is coming." She said.

"ok lets go." He helped her up and called Rachel to come over to stay with the kids.

After 9 hours their son named Parker Chandler was born.


	11. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Chandler was outside teaching Dylan who is now 15 and Parker who is now 2 about cars. It was really just for Dylan but Parker wanted to be apart of it.

"Can I ask you something?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Chandler said as he held Parker.

"How soon after meeting my mom did you know you liked her?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I knew when I saw her. It was when she was stuck and had to call a tow truck. When I pulled up to get her, I thought wow this woman is absolutely beautiful." He said.

"Were you nervous around her?" He asked.

Chandler smiled. "No. Who is this girl you like?"

Dylan sighed. "Her name is Molly. She's in my English class. I really like her but I don't know how to ask her out."

Chandler put one hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Just be yourself. Ask her out to dinner or something. You're a great kid. She'll go out with you."

Dylan smiled. "Ok thank you."

Monica came outside holding 4 month old Grace in her arms.

"Hey honey." Chandler said and kissed her. Then he kissed Grace on top of the head.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"I am." He put Parker in his car seat then took Grace from her and put her in her car seat.

"Come on Sadie." He yelled from outside.

She came running out of the house. "Sorry. I was getting my shoes."

They arrived at Coney island for the fireworks. It was something they did every Friday night.

"Grace doesn't seem to mind." Monica said referring to the sleeping baby on Chandler's chest.

Parker wasn't scared anymore like last year. He sat on a blanket with Dylan and Sadie and ate ice cream.

_**Monica and Chandler had just **_**found out she was pregnant with Grace. Sadie and Dylan were sitting on the blanket watching the fireworks. Parker was curled up on Chandler's lap.**

"**Look at all the pretty colors." Monica told Parker. She was trying to help him not be scared. **

"**No." He said and buried his face in Chandler's lap.**

**Chandler rubbed his back. "Don't be scared buddy."**

**They all tried talking to Parker but nothing worked. They had to end up leaving early that night.**

Chandler smiled as Grace started waking up. "Somebody's hungry." He said as he handed Grace to Monica. She nursed Grace.

"Must you do that here?" Some guy that was nearby said.

Chandler stood up. "Leave my wife alone. My baby has to eat too. And she's covering up with a blanket you know."

"I just think it's gross." The guy said.

"Then maybe you should stand some place else." Chandler said.

Monica smiled when Chandler sat back down. "I love you."

He put his hand on her leg. "I love you too. Do you know what my favorite part about being married to you is?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"That this all started with you needing a date to a work dinner." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you were the one I asked.

He rubbed the back of her neck. "Me too."


End file.
